Esa que llamamos rosa
by witchfingers
Summary: Invierno. Asgard. La biblioteca está vacía, las pisadas hacen eco. Esa que llamamos rosa, con cualquier otro nombre olerá igual de dulce. [Heimdall x Hel]
1. I: Esa Que LLamamos Rosa,

_AMO como quedó este fic- el original está en inglés. Así que decidí traducirlo, por cariño, porque el título lo pensé primero en este idioma, y porque no hay ningún fic en español que sea puramente dedicado a Heimdall x Hel. _

_Espero que les guste!_

**Esa que llamamos rosa.

* * *

**

"Esa que llamamos rosa, con cualquier otro nombre olerá igual de dulce."

Un débil _click, click, click,_ hacía eco en la biblioteca silenciosa. Al acercarse el sonido, se hizo evidente que pertenecía al caminar de botas de cuero pesadas sobre las antiguas tablas de madera del piso.

Ese lugar estaba tan acostumbrado a ser silencioso, que hasta la más insignificante alteración de ese silencio sobresaltaba.

"Shakespeare," una voz femenina observó, sin alterarse.

Heimdall entró en el círculo de luz que la gran cantidad de velas sobre el escritorio iluminaba. "Si. Romeo y Julieta."

Los ojos de Hel se desviaron de su lectura, y su mirada se encontró con otra color carmín, demasiado cerca de la suya propia. Su sobresalto fue suficiente como para hacerle apoyar el libro en la mesa, y decir, en un tono un poco apático para el gusto de Heimdall,

"Así que volviste a tu forma original..."

Pero el dios guardián no se perdió la nota sutil de sorpresa en su voz, y sonrió de forma un poco maliciosa. "Impresionante, no?"

La diosa de pelo rosado asintió distraídamente, y preguntó suavemente, "Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Acabar con Loki sería una buena idea, pero, hay otra cosa que necesito hacer... antes."

En los ojos de Hel se encendió un mínimo brillo de curiosidad, que venía principalmente del hecho que el dios de las estrategias estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Aparentemente, a él le gustaba el color verde, porque en ese momento tenía puesta una camisola verde musgo que estaba mitad atada a su cuerpo por el cinturón, mitad no. Sus pantalones parecían de algún tipo de tela pesada y resistente, y las botamangas estaban metidas dentro de las botas, que le llegaban hasta diez centímetros debajo de la rodilla.

Bajo la ropa holgada se podía adivinar un cuerpo bien formado y bastante atlético.

Sin aviso la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí, y aunque ella no tuvo mayor reacción que volverse un poco lánguida en sus brazos, Heimdall no se perdió de un débil escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

"Estuve esperando bastante para hacer esto..." dijo el dios en una voz profunda, que hizo que las mejillas de Hel se tornaran un poco rosadas. Con suavidad, sus mano apartó un mechón de pelo color cereza desteñido, acercó sus labios a su oído, y murmuró,

"_El amor que se busca y se consigue es bueno, pero el amor que se consigue sin buscar es mejor._"

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Hel.

----

"_Iba_ a vengarme de Loki, _te lo juro_!" Heimdall dijo acaloradamente, con un tono de voz muy "atrevéte-a-contradecirme". Freyr no pudo evitar sonreírse, cuando el otro dios agregó, en un tono de voz grave, "Solamente me distraje."

* * *

**

* * *

**

Bueno, por las dudas, Heimdall en este fic está en su forma kakusei. OMGGG, sexyyyyy (se derrite). Si no se lo imaginan, visiten mi galería en DeviantArt (http:// kanashii-umi . deviantart . com/). Si no les anda, el link está en mi profile.

**Este fic tiene otro capítulo más, si veo que les gusta lo traduzco, ok?**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**

**PD: Dejen reviews!!! Cómo voy a saber si les gusta, si no:D**


	2. II: Con Cualquier Otro Nombre,

_La segunda parte!!!_

_

* * *

Mientras el dios guardián del Bifrost, el arco iris, caminaba con pasos largos por el vasto y sospechosamente silencioso hall del castillo de Loki, le invadió un leve sentimiento de estarse entrometiendo. Había decidido ignorarlo, pero al acercarse a los aposentos del dios del engaño, ese sentimiento comenzó a molestarlo nuevamente, y no implicando remordimiento, como había pasado al principio. Desde lo profundo de su estómago, se sentía como un mal presagio. Pero, no se detuvo. _

_Después de todo, no iba a interrumpir nada que el no conociera. Y avergonzar a Loki -siempre- era placentero._

_Lo que interrumpió, lo podría haber supuesto. Pero nunca creyó realmente que lo iba a ver 'en vivo y en directo'._

_El dios del caos, quien estaba usando una camisa blanca prendida solamente con un par de botones, y unos pantalones negros, se cernía descuidada pero jugetonamente sobre la chica que solía seguirlo a todas partes en sus días como detective privado... cómo era su nombre? Ah, Mayura. La misma chica que el dios casanova había invitado a la inmortalidad después de la muerte de su padre. A veces Heimdall se preguntaba si Loki actuaba por inteligencia, astucia, intuición o impulso. En ese momento, solamente las dos últimas parecían posibles, pero Heimdall sólo hubiera podido emitir juicio si hubiera podido entender a Loki. Y no podía._

_Así que le era suficiente estar parado contra el marco de madera trabajada de la puerta, y sonreír con algo de malicia mientras la chica de pelo rosa murmuraba algo al oído de Loki, y éste abría los ojos, sorprendido... y segundos después reía por lo bajo, probablemente por lo inocente del comentario, y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_Heimdall decidió intervenir._

_"Asgard no es lugar para humanos arrepentidos, Loki," observó._

_Mayura se sonrojaba todos los tonose de rosa que su piel le permitía, mientras el dios del engaño, tan sereno como siempre, le dedicaba una sonrisa paciente y se dirigía hacia Heimdall, sin alterarse._

_"Tampoco Midgard era lugar para dioses exiliados," le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, y acto seguido se permitió agregar, con sarcasmo intencional, "Veo que regresaste a tu forma original."_

_El dios guardián gruñó por lo bajo._

Heimdall fue sacado de su ensueño accidentado al sentir una mano cálida apoyarse sobre su hombro. Miró aburrido a un amistoso Freyr que empezaba a irritarlo, actuando como si entendiera y todo... Probablemente sí entendía, pero Heimdall estaba demasiado preocupado como para que le importara. En algún lugar de la habitación, Gullinbrusti flotaba con expresión glotona sobre una pila de las galletas caseras rellenas de granos rojos con forma de pez de Freyr.

Porque no costaba nada que la situación perdiera el sentido de buenas a primeras.

De todas formas y aunque estuviera distraído, a Heimdall le producía escalofríos pensar en tener que pedirle a Loki -de todos los dioses del panteón- la mano de su hija.

_

* * *

_**

* * *

**

Bueno, gracias a los reviews tan lindos que me dejaron Lady Legna, Little Red, VICKY y Kellita-chan, me decidí a subir la segunda parte. Espero que me manden más reviews, porque tengo una super idea para el capítulo 3!


	3. III: Olerá Igual De Dulce

_Woah! Parte 3! Espero que les guste _

* * *

Hacía frío.

Pero, viéndolo de esa forma, cuándo no hacía frío en ese condenado paraje del Helheim? Siempre era invierno. Siempre estaba oscuro, siempre hacía frío. Y siempre había un silencio que era más helado que los zéfiros que se colaban por las rendijas mal tapadas de los extensos ventanales.

La espalda de Hel estaba apoyada contra uno de los gruesos vidrios de uno de esos ventanales, con la mirada perdida y desviada de la vastitud tétrica y muerta de la biblioteca.

Cosa de un solo día. Había sido una cosa de un solo día.

Claro, ella había sido ingenua- para variar. Cómo iba a esperar ella otra cosa del dios más apuesto de Asgard? Seguramente el tenía otras amantes en lugares menos rebuscados que -nada más ni nada menos- los infiernos. Porque la fama de casanova era irrevocablemente de Loki, pero los laureles por belleza también eran irrevocablemente de Heimdall.

Emitió un profundo y lánguido suspiro. El amor era sólo cosa de libros... y de libros equivocados! El amor no era cosa suya... Hel había escuchado alguna vez a algún sabio decir que no hay peor nostalgia que la añoranza por algo que nunca se tuvo.

Y allí como firme prueba de eso estaba ella, apoyándose contra unos paneles de vidrio helados y duros, sin siquiera darse vuelta y admirar los copos de nieve que caían afuera y adornaban los pinos eternos.

Quizá por eso no lo vio venir.

Antes de hacerse intangible y pasar por la ventana, Heimdall la observó desde afuera. De verdad era una chica muy triste, pero de alguna forma que no podía describir con palabras, ella lo capturaba... Sonrió de forma atractiva.

Llevaba un abrigo muy grueso que lo protegía de la nevada insistente, y un par de alas finas y estilizadas, como de halcón, sobresalían de él y lo mantenían al nivel de la ventana, que se encontraba en uno de los niveles más altos del castillo del Helheim.

Guardándose su expresión provocativa para sí mismo, el diós de las estrategias se materializó en la biblioteca. Pero no en cualquier parte, sino detrás de Hel, y sus fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia él.

"_Heimdall_," dijo suavemente. Al oír su nombre en sus labios, el dios guardián sonrió.

"Supongo que pensaste que no iba a regresar," sugirió él.

Ella no se inmutó ante la sonrisa, porque al estar su espalda oprimida contra su pecho no podía ver su rostro. Débilmente, como hablando para ella misma, terminó con un suspiro la frase: "_Qué has hecho conmigo_?"

La sonrisa no se borró de los labios de Heimdall, pero un suave rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Hel al sentir que el dios la estrechaba más contra sí.

"Lo mismo que tu has hecho conmigo, Hel."

* * *

Jaja, que tal? Este capítulo fue inspirado por sus lindos reviews, y por la canción "Durch die Nacht" de Silbermond- la frase es "Was hast du mit mich gemacht?" n-n lol

Ya escribí el próximo capítulo! Ahora solamente faltan los reviews de mis espectaculares lectores :D


	4. IV: Por eso,

_Teehee! Parte 4!!! xD Pensar que al principio iba a quedar como un oneshot esta historia :P

* * *

_

"Así que Heimdall tiene intenciones con Hel," dijo Loki pensativamente. Fenrir asintió. "Qué deberíamos hacer, padre?"

Loki lo miró con incredulidad.

El Gran Lobo, quien en ese momento estaba de pie, en su forma humana, frente a la esbelta figura de su padre reclinado en un sofá, dijo con impaciencia, "Por qué me miras así, padre? No piensas hacer nada?"

Con una risita divertida, el dios del engaño negó con la cabeza. "Fenrir, no está bien entrometerse en los asuntos de Hel. Ella ya es mayor como para saber qué quiere."

Fenrir parpadeó perplejo.

"No crees que tenerme como suegro ya es suficiente mortificación para Heimdall?" agregó Loki, con una sonrisa burlona y entretenida, que daba a entender a su hijo mayor que las posibilidades ya habían sido evaluadas y clasificadas con bastante anticipación.

Fenrir sonrió. Típico de detective privado.

* * *

* * *

**LOL!!! Nadie se esperaba que Loki reaccionara así, no? xD La verdad que me re divertí escribiendo este capítulo. Si pueden tírenme ideas para el próximo capítulo :D**

**_PD: Son la mejor audiencia que tuve hasta ahora! La mayoría de los que dejan reviews en inglés son muy parcos XD (salvo los que hablan español y dejan reviews en inglés. Esos son simpatiquisimos jajaja XD) Los kieroo!!_**


	5. V: Qué Hay En Un Nombre?

_Qué número de capítulo es? LOL, ya perdí la cuenta!_

* * *

"Loki." 

"Heimdall."

Era él? Sí, debía ser él... Debía ser él, que tenía poco abrigo. Era imposible que la temperatura de un ambiente descendiera _tanto_ sólo porque Loki y Heimdall se dirigían la palabra sin que Loki tuviera que estar sospechando de que hasta el sofá iba a intentar matarlo. Yamino disimuló lo más que pudo el escalofrío que le recorrió numerosas veces la espina. Tanto que casi se sentía pescado...

Casi.

Todavía tenía orgullo de reptil... E instinto de conservación. Seguramente ese instinto había sido el que había insistido en que cortara por lo sano y se alejara de la escena. Pero Yamino sabía que si se iba, no iba a haber nadie que le pusiera freno a las cosas si (mejor dicho, cuando,) se pusieran castaño oscuro.

Loki sonrió plácidamente. "Qué quieres decirme, Heimdall?"

El dios guardián cruzó los brazos y cerró el ojo. Al abrirlo, le dijo, "Quiero sacar a tu hija del Helheim."

"Siempre tan directo," comentó Loki. "Sin embargo, hay dos problemas con eso..."

Heimdall le dirigió una mirada asesina que el dios del engaño pareció no ver.

"...El primero, es que Odin sigue enfurruñado en dejar a mi Hel en los infiernos. Como padre, no podrías darte idea de lo que se siente, Heimdall..."

Loki parecía arrepentido. El dios de las estrategias estaba considerando atribuirle a Loki una pizca de... "humanidad", por así decirlo, cuando el otro dios habló de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Heimdall le dió un mal caso de mala espina.

Yamino presentía deseos de masacre.

"...El segundo, es que aún soy demasiado joven como para tener nietos."

Loki no pudo contener la carcajada al ver la cara totalmente roja de Heimdall.

"**_Cómo te---_**"

Las manos huesudas de Yamino tomaron a Heimdall por los hombros, y sin dejarlo terminar de expresar su indignación ante lo vano y vanidoso que estaba siendo Loki, lo empujó hacia la puerta. "Acompáñeme por favor, señor Heimdall..."

Algún día, cuando Heimdall le pusiera las manos encima a Loki...

Suspiró. Era una amenaza sin fundamento, Hel nunca le podría perdonar tocar siquiera un pelo de la cabeza de su padre...

Suspiró de nuevo. Nietos? Todavía le duraba el sonrojo... Loki se desubicaba.

"Té, señor Heimdall?"

El dios de las estrategias miró a Yamino fijamente.

"Gracias, Jormungand."

---

Loki quedó solo en la habitación del sofá.

"_Por más que sacar a Hel de ese lugar fue algo que siempre me preocupó..."_

Se sonrió.

"_Provocar a Heimdall es_ _irresistible_."

* * *

**

* * *

Nunca me habia encontrado con tantos argentinos en un fandom!!! Y ademas argentinos simpaticos, la mayoria de las veces a sus compatriotas no les dan ni el hola ¬¬... lo se x experiencia T-T **

En verdad todos los miembros de este fandom son simpaticos... son el mejor fandom de todos!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOS QUIERO! _(el peor es el fandom de Hellsing. Hablando de cubos de hielo )_

**Dejen reviews! E ideas!!!**

**Este cap va especial para Selene Fowl que me dio la idea q me inspiro n.n Kudos!!!**

**Y muchas gracias a Lady Legna, Xxkellita-chanxX, ****JB.376****, Maia y Little Red, x los lindos reviews q me inspiran a seguirrrrrrrr xD**


	6. VI: Sobre la rareza del destino

_...Woah. De verdad q perdí la cuenta de los capítulos...!

* * *

_

_"Así que, ese hombre tan apuesto llamado Heimdall es... Higashiyama-kun...?"_

_Loki sonrió. "Así es, Mayura."_

_La chica de pelo rosa se sonrojó hasta que su cara quedó del mismo color de su cabello. "...y él me besó aquella vez..." Sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo. "...recuerdo que dijo que era extranjero..."_

_"De eso puedes olvidarte, ¬¬ " murmuró Loki._

---

"Qué extraño es el destino," comentó Verdandi.

Skuld rió. "Es cierto, a Heimdall parecen gustarles las pelirosas..."

Verdandi dejó entrever una sonrisa. "No lo digo por eso...," aclaró, y con su mano agitó el agua de la fuente para que dejara de mostrarles la imagen de Loki y Mayura, quienes habían dejado de hablar de Heimdall y se estaban empezando a dedicar a... bueno, otras cosas.

La diosa del presente se puso de pie. "Es que nunca hubiera imaginado que la señorita Mayura terminaría siendo algo así como la suegra del gran Heimdall...!"

* * *

**

* * *

Ta-da! Loki x Mayu! (sutil, pero está!)... y además también puse lo del la relación Mayu/Heimdall, que alguien pidió (no me acuerdo quien :P)**

Nota: Vieron que Mayura es la unica que usa -kun, -chan, -etc? xD

Gracias a Little Red, Lady Legna, JB.376, Xxkao-chanxX, Mayura-li-potter y Selene Fowl por los reviews tan lindos, espero q me manden muchos masssssssssss! Jeje, un autor con reviews es un autor feliz que actualiza más rapido u-ú


	7. VII: Sobre hechizos favorables

_Teehee... este cap. no lo tenía planeado :P_

* * *

"Fue muy amable de tu parte hacer en mi hermano el hechizo que hiciste en mí, padre," dijo Yamino. 

Loki rió. "Fue una buena forma de que Fenrir aprendiera a independizarse, no crees?"

"Una forma un poco drástica," opinó la gran serpiente Midgard, y una gota estilo animé se formó detrás de su cabeza.

El dios del engaño sonrió pícaramente. "Drástica? Te parece?"

"Con todas esas chicas encima suyo todo el día, apenas si tiene tiempo para pensar en tí, padre..."

"Qué puedo hacer?," dijo Loki, con un falso aire de resignación, "Ser apuesto es hereditario..."

* * *

**

* * *

AJAJAJAJ... me encantó escribir este capítulo... Sé que prometí que este se iba a tratar de Freyr y Heimdall, pero esta idea... omfg, la tuve que escribir. Dejen reviews!!!**

**PD: Perdón., ya se que mis capítulos son cortos... pero si no pierden el efecto XP**


	8. VIII: Sobre malentendidos

_Perdón por la demora!_

* * *

Cuidadosamente se colocó los gruesos guantes. 

"Sales, Heimdall?" preguntó una voz, no muy convencida, detrás suyo.

"Si Freyr, y no me esperes muy pronto."

Heimdall se ajustó las botas y comenzó a revolver el armario. "Mi capa?"

El dios de ojos azules estiró la mano hacia el perchero de la pared, y desenganchó la capa. "Aquí tienes, Heimdall. Sabes?," dijo, mientras se la alcanzaba, "Este Freyr está preocupado por tí. Cree que algo te está pasando, es como si estuvieras con la cabeza constantemente en el Valhalla, o algo..."

Heimdall llevó los ojos al cielo. "TÚ eres es que está con la cabeza en el Valhalla."

"Yo siempre veo mi capa cuando cuelga frente a mi nariz..." objetó sensatamente Freyr.

El Guardián gruñó por lo bajo. "Voy al Helheim," dijo entre dientes.

"Vas **_qué _**a **_qué_**?!?!?" saltó Freyr, pensando que su amigo pensaba suicidarse...

"Voy al Helheim, _a visitar a Hel_," aclaró el dios de las estrategias en un tono de voz bajo y quedo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Pero Freyr, con estrellas, brillos y demás de esperanza en los ojos lo detuvo. "Hel? Hel como en Hel, la hija de Loki?"

"_Sí,_" dijo Heimdall, exasperado. "A no ser que conoscas otra."

Freyr lo abrazó con felicidad de forma tan cargosa que hasta Gullinbrusti, quien flotaba en el fondo de la escena (como siempre) tuvo que dejar rodar por su costado una gran, gorda gota estilo animé.

Heimdall lo empujó con expresión de estar harto. "Qué te pasa?"

Los ojos azules del otro dios brillaban de forma poco saludable. "Cuándo va a ser la boda?"

"**No me voy a casar**!" exclamó Heimdall, rojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

"Heimdall! Qué clase de caballero eres? Qué es lo que piensas hacer con la señorita Hel? Aprovecharte, y luego abandonarla? Como dios hermano de la diosa del amor no apruebo tus métodos ruines y egoístas, nanoda!"

El pobre Heimdall comenzó a desesperarse. "No lo digo de ESA forma, Freyr!"

Los ojos del dios de la fertilidad se iluminaron de nuevo. "Entonces sí va a haber boda?"

"_**ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**

* * *

xD... perdón por la demora, estuve con pruebas hasta el cuello!!! Es horrible... y la semana que viene tengo todavía mas!!! ARGH, que forma de sufrir ¬¬" **

Les tengo que decir algo!!!

Como saben yo tmb escribo en inglés. Bueno, empezé con una historia que, para los que les interese, se llama "_Folktale_". Es sobre MaLoRa, si se pasan por mis historias la van a ver. Yo la juzgo como muy original, jaja, hasta ahora nadie escribió sobre ese tema (van a tener que leerla para saber!)... y ademas, va a haber personajes Kakusei!!! (lease Loki y Heimdall... omg, sexy!) Y probablemente Loki x Mayu.

Así que los invito a que vayan, lean, y me den su opinion n.n


	9. IX: Sobre ellos

A pedido del publico... Heimdall x Hel! n.n

* * *

"_Heimdall_," dijo Hel, casi en un suspiro.

El dios se sentó en el sillón de madera oscura y almohadones de terciopelo rojo, y se quitó las botas. Su capa ya colgaba de un gancho de metal en la pared de piedra.

"Me tardé un poco," comentó el, un poco fastidiado por lo que acababa de decir.

Ella sonrió y simplemente sacudió un poco la cabeza. "No importa, sé que no es fácil viajar entre Asgard y el Helheim."

"Eso no tiene mucho que ver," dijo el dios, y Hel tuvo la impresión de que estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberla visitado antes.

"Mi padre no se opone a que te visite..." Heimdall sonrió amargamente. "Aún así no piensa dejarte ir de este lugar. Qué hipócrita."

Hel se acercó a él con una bandeja en las manos, sobre la cual descansaba una tasa de té caliente.

La miró, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Gracias."

Mientras el dios de las estrategias sorbía la infusión, Hel estaba reclinada contra el respaldo del sillón. "Te extrañé mucho, Heimdall."

La expresión en los ojos del Guardián se hizo suave.

"Sabes que?," continuó Hel, extendiendo una mano larga y elegante y quitándole el casco, y luego acariciando el cabello suave y despeinado debajo de él.

"No si tú no me lo dices," le contestó Heimdall.

"Es la primera vez que extraño a alguien..." dejó escapar una pequeña, débil risa. "... Que no sea a mi padre, claro está." Observó divertida cómo la expresión del dios guardián se volvía irritada.

"No sabía que tenías ese amor por el sarcasmo," dijo, volviéndose a mirarla. Ella se rió un poco más notoriamente.

"Es todo tu culpa, Heimdall... y sabes? Es la primera vez que hablo tanto con alguien..."

Heimdall suspiró. "Eso explica un par de cosas..."

Hel continuó acariciando su cabello violeta y espeso . "Qué cruel," dijo con una sonrisa, sin significar lo que decía. Él sonrió.

"Te puedo decir 'Heim' de ahora en adelante...?"

"Si no te molesta sonar como Freyr..." dijo el dios, arrancándole a Hel una sonrisa más.

"No, no me molesta... para nada."

Heimdall sintió cómo la cálida mano se alejaba de su cabeza... sintió el vacío y preguntó, "Qué ocurre?"

"..." Hel se sonrojó. "Es que me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír..."

* * *

**

* * *

Awwwwww, lindo! Se viene la segunda parte de este capítulo, no se crean! Solamente corté para el suspenso... y porque tengo que terminar un trabajo de Psicología ... eek. Las pruebas me matan, por eso tardo tanto en actualizar... pero creo que la semana que viene ya voy a poder volver al ritmo normal:D**

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno... hum... en el capítulo pasado lo dije así sutilmente, y ahora se los digo de frente: lean mi fic (Folktale)!!!!!!!! Si leen ingles pero no lo hablan mucho no importa, dejenme reviews en castellano xD... eep! Me tengo que ir! Nos vemos, besos n.n


	10. X: Sobre la subjetividad del tiempo

_Aún más Heimdall x Hel!_

* * *

Le besaba.

Qué pasaba con el tiempo? Se había parado? El tic tac del gran reloj de pie del rincón parecía indicar lo contrario.

De todas formas, absorta en el mar de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, Hel no se daba cuenta de nada. No podía. No quería.

Las manos enguantadas de Heimdall sostenían las suyas y las estrechaban contra los pechos de ambos, y ella temía que si a él se le ocurría quitarlas, su corazón iba a escaparse de su hueco correspondiente e iba a salir, y estallar en muchos pedacitos. Pero le besaba. Le _besaba_.

Qué distinto se sentía en la vida real.

Su mente, distante, le recordaba que en los libros siempre era todo mucho más frío. Pero el dios guardián se obstinaba en mantenerla pegada a la realidad, y _Dios_, qué bueno era en eso. Qué bueno que era bueno en eso.

Hel no podía mantenerse suficientemente concentrada en nada como para formarse una idea de qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, o más exactamente su garganta, dónde parecía haber un nudo, en aquel momento. Trataba de mantener una respiración pareja, y aunque realmente lo estaba intentando, sabía que Heimdall era perfectamente consciente de el caos que él estaba causando en su psiquis.

De cierta forma, le encantaba.

Se sentía protegida, estaba muy enterada de que sus rodillas hacía bastante que ya se hubieran dado por vencidas si el dios no la hubiera invitado silenciosamente a reclinarse contra su cuerpo perfecto, casi como el de una estatua, de esas que a los habitantes de Midgard les fascinaba tanto esculpir.

De todas formas ya no era, y desde hacía bastante que no era, una cuestión de orgullo, si no más bien de... entendimiento mutuo. Y eran buenos en eso, y a Heimdall le gustaba traspasar los límites cada vez que se definían límites nuevos, y Hel reiteraba, era _muy _bueno en eso.

No molestaban ni el silencio ni el frío glacial desde que, repentinamente, él la había estrechado contra sí, unos minutos antes. Ella creía recordar que él había estado a punto de partir hacia Asgard nuevamente, para no regresar hasta que lo vencieran o la resolución de Odín de no complacerlo, o la nostalgia.

A ella ya le habían vencido ambos hacía bastante, prueba de eso era la palidez sepulcral de su piel.

Heimdall separó sus labios de los de ella apenas unos milímetros, pero como atraído por un imán no pudo quedarse lejos por mucho tiempo, y un suave chasquido se desvaneció en la vastitud del salón que permanecía oscuro, callado.

La primer campanada de las dos de la mañana quizo hacer eco. Con un poco de pereza, el dios guardián terminó el beso y se acercó aún más a ella para murmurar en su oído con comodidad,

"_Tienes que esperarme._"

Ella sonrió.

"_Sabes que las puertas están siempre abiertas para tí, Heim._"

"_Y aunque no lo estén..._" el murmullo tomó un tono seductor y meramente arrogante. "_Puedo atravesar paredes, así que eso no es un problema._"

* * *

**

* * *

Perdón por la demora! Jeje, nadie se esperaba la decripción de un beso de como 430+ palabras de largo, no? ;)**

Muchas gracias por los reviews y de verdad me da un poco de bronca haber tenido esta historia tan abandonada. Ya hace rato que perdí el hilo de la trama. No lo voy a encontrar, pero les prometo que como dice la poesía, "se hace camino al andar" y voy a actualizar prontito :)

Nos leemos!


	11. XI: Sobre una boda y lo inevitable

_Hola! Gracias por los reviews! ;)_

* * *

"Padre, nos vamos a casar."

Odín lo miró con bastante incredulidad.

"Temí un poco tu reacción," se avergonzó el hijo del rey de los dioses, "Porque... bueno..."

Odín no hizo comentario alguno, sólo se limitó a observar desde su trono cómo proseguía su hijo... ya que no podía intervenir mucho ante el hecho consumado.

"... esto no estaba predestinado..."

"Entiendo lo que dices," dijo finalmente el padre de todos los dioses, "Y no me opongo." Sonrió. "Es más, me agrada que hayas elegido desposar a una muchacha tan agradable."

Thor se relajó, y tomó la mano de Verdandi, quien se inclinó profundamente ante Odín.

"Muchas gracias, señor. Le prometo que haré..." le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pícara a su prometido, quien se sonrojó de una forma bastante remarcable, "...todo lo posible para complacer a su hijo."

* * *

**

* * *

El nombre del capítulo viene de que en el manga Verdandi es la Norn de la inevitabilidad (es algo que no dejan en claro en el animé, x-X)**


	12. XII: Sobre la carta para la doncella

_Waaaaaaaaaa T-T... tantas pruebas me exprimen el cerebrooooooooooooooooooo ;-;_

* * *

Niflheim, Midgard, y Asgard: Raíz, tronco y copa respectivamente del árbol Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida. 

El ave vuela nueve días y nueve noches hacia el Helway, vuela sin descanso hacia el norte y en descenso. Vuela sobre desiertos desolados, arrasados por la ponzoña ácida de millares de serpientes que perecieron ahogadas en su propio veneno, cuyas carcasas aún flotan arrumbadas, en los lagos ácidos que perduran, contra troncos podridos que sobresalen de la superficie pútrida.

En silencio.

Vuela, vuela y no se detiene ni a comer, ni a dormir. Planea sobre las enormes puertas que advierten el comienzo de los terrenos inertes del Helheim, sobre el ancho y oscuro río de barro Slid, burlando con su vuelo rapaz y cauteloso la celosa guardia del Garm, el perro infernal que vigila la lúgubre, interminable caverna _Gnipapellir_.

Penetra silencioso por una ventana abierta en los amplios salones, de techo alto, casi inalcanzable, de belleza espectral y al mismo tiempo, humana.  
Más allá de salas vacías, habitaciones abandonadas y bibliotecas sombrías, más allá de los principales recintos del castillo del Niflheim, en una de las torres más altas, hay una puerta abierta.

El halcón, preciso y astuto, no vacila al elegir el rumbo. La carta que lleva cuidadosamente plegada en sus garras finalmente llega a destino.

La doncella que se sienta en una silla al lado de la ventana ilumina la oscuridad con una sonrisa grácil, perlada, y sus manos pálidas como la muerte rompen el sello lacarado de la carta y lee,

A mi querida Hel,

Un mes otorga Odín como plazo para que los mortales dejen de morir en Midgard. Un mes, durante el cual se celebrarán las bodas de Thor...

Te estaré esperando en Asgard.

-Heimdall.

_

* * *

_

* * *

**A/N: perdón por el exceso de mitología nórdica. Lo quería hacer sonar medio lúgubre, ni yo sé que son todos esos nombres. Qué puedo decir... Wikipedia.**

**Selene-chan, el manga está en Camelot ;)**

**Veo que hay muchas de las personas que dejaron reviews que son tmb fans de Thor x Verdandi... y son todas autoras excelentes! Tendríamos q ponernos las pilas y escribir mas sobre ellos, pobre Narugami lo tenemos un poco olvidado con lo maravilloso del Loki x Mayura... xD**


	13. XIII: Sobre preparativos

_Holaaa_

* * *

Mayura estaba preciosa en su vestido color cielo. Ella aportaba su distintivo toque de alegría ingenua a los nervios del ambiente, por lo que las otras mujeres en la sala le estaban muy agradecidas.

Por todos lados parecía quedar algo por retocar, unas puntadas finales al lienzo delicadísimo que decoraba los guantes, o alguna seda que sobresalía del velo.

Freya, de vestido vaporoso de tonos de verde, también estaba hermosa. Con una expresión distraída daba los toques de gracia al arreglo floral, que parecía una obra de arte. Se le veía un poco queda, un poco apagada, sentada en una butaca primorosamente arreglada pero mirando la escena con ojos vacíos, tristes.

Urd, de azul mar, hablaba con Yamino discretamente a través de la rendija que quedaba con la puerta entreabierta, y le dictaba las cosas que quedaban por preparar fuera de la sala. El momento en que debía empezar la música, la forma en la que los invitados debían acomodarse...

Skuld, con un vestido sin mangas y algo pomposo de color amarillo soleado, sostenía la mano de Verdandi, quien sonreía a pesar de los nervios, y no dejaba de repetirles a todas que estaba profundamente agradecida con todas ellas por ayudarle tanto con los últimos detalles, siendo ya minutos antes de su boda.

* * *

* * *

**Hum... extraño sus reviews...!!! El último capi las q se portaron fueron Little Red (y Shere!) y Maia-chan (y Dulce!) jajaja xD**

**Ahora q actualizo mas seguido no comentan... y se me acaban las ideas! ;-;**


	14. XIV: Sobre el cambio

_Noooooo TP, xq no me hablas x msn? Xqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq???_

* * *

"Hola, papá. Te extrañé mucho..." 

Loki no dijo nada, no dijo nada no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía.

Hel lo miraba con calma y una sonrisa. Estaba más bonita que nunca.

El dios del caos le dveolvió la sonrisa lentamente. "Siempre es bueno verte, Hel..." dijo suavemente, y la abrazó con ternura.

Era un mundo de gente al rededor de ellos, todos esperando a Odín, sin el cual la ceremonia no podía empezar. Pero para los pocos que los miraban la escena pareció congelarse mientras Hel cerraba los ojos. Parecía estar en paz.

Su cabello largo y cuidado le caía sobre el vestido color... bourdeaux. Nadie que la mirara dos veces podía creer que la recatada, depresiva, infantil hija de Loki pudiera verse tan bien en algo tan sensual.

Mayura los miraba desde una cierta distancia, con una sonrisa alegre que no menguó para nada cuando otro dios se paró al lado de ella, también a contemplar la escena.

"Se ven felices" dijo, categóricamente.

Mayura ni se dió vuelta a mirar quien le hablaba, simplemente contestó, "Si, es verdad. Y es una suerte."

"Si..."

"Parte de eso es gracias a ti, Heimdall," dijo ella, y se volvió a mirarlo. Como merecía la ocasión, estaba vestido muy elegantemente.

De verdad era un dios muy apuesto.

"Y gracias a ti."

Mayura le miró con curiosidad.

"A Loki le vino bien finalmente verse obligado a algo estable."

Ella rió, ruborizándose un poco. "Quizás tengas razón..."

"Seguramente la tengo," confirmó Heimdall por lo bajo. Él y Mayura volvieron sus miradas nuevamente a padre e hija, quienes ya se habían separado, y hablaban tranquilamente, sumidos en un mundo feliz del que eran parte solamente ellos dos.

"Con tu permiso," le dijo Heimdall a la chica del largo cabello rosa, y caminó con cuidado de no ser visto hacia Hel.

Mayura rió por lo bajo cuando vio la cara que puso Loki cuando Heimdall tomó a su hija por la cintura, y besó su cuello sensualmente. Al dios guardián le gustaba de vez en cuando mortificarlo así.

"Hola, Loki," dijo el dios guardián en un susurro que tiñó de rosa las mejillas de Hel.

Loki se tragó la expresión de sorpresa y replicó, calmo, "Hola Heimdall. Se te ve bien."

El dios sonrió, y rió un poco para si mismo. Hel volvió a sonrojarse, al sentir la calidez de la voz del dios contra su piel fría.

"Lo mismo digo de tí."

* * *

**Wiii! Que lindo capi! Amo como quedó!**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews, me re encantaron! Son lo mas!!!**


	15. XV: Sobre el invitado especial

_Holaaaaaaaa_

* * *

En el salón se hizo el silencio.

Se oyeron primero pasos pesados y acompasados, que parecían provenir de botas de cuero grueso con suelas de metal. Les siguió el ruido de cadenas, el del roce entre varias prendas con mucha caída, y luego una tos seca que tomó el tono de un pedido de silencio, aunque el silencio ya se había adueñado de los invitados desde hacía tiempo.

Las miradas se volvieron a una puerta lateral, por la cual entraba el que quizás era el hombre más importante de la fiesta, a excepción del novio, claro está.

No, aún así, probablemente sin quererlo el recién llegado era más importante que Thor.

Un hombre alto, robusto, que aparentaba unos impecables cuarenta y tantos años, y usaba la larga barba rubia partida en dos trenzas, caminó con paso firme y se sentó a la cabecera de la larga mesa del banquete. A su derecha ya estaba acomodado Thor, y en frente al dios del trueno, a su izquierda, se sentaba Verdandi.

Se había organizado todo el casamiento siguiendo estrictamente los rituales nórdicos, los cuales eran respetados tanto por las divinidades como por los mortales. La mesa era rectangular y larga, larguísima, en los bancos de la derecha se sentaban los dioses, y enfrentados a ellos, en los bancos de la izquierda, las diosas.

Nadie habló mientras el dios, cuya presencia era imponente y majestuosa, se acomodaba y sacaba un pesado libro de los pliegues de su ropa. Dónde lo había metido era un misterio, pero habiendo encontrado la página, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a los convidados al banquete de bodas:

"Estamos todos reunidos –lo cual no se da muy seguido, como todos sabemos- para celebrar un banquete."

Silencio. Se oyó una risita incriminatoria de Loki, que fue recibida con una mirada significativa del hablante.

"Tampoco se me da seguido el hacer de casamentero, en general les dejo el trabajo a Freyr o a Njörn, que son más prolijos, por qué no efectivos…" prosiguió, esta vez mirando a través de unos ojos color celeste muy claro a Thor con una expresión ilegible, "Pero no puedo más que hacer una excepción por mi hijo..."

Heimdall, quien se sentaba no al lado de Thor pero bastante cerca (eran, después de todo, medio hermanos,) murmuró algo que nadie llegó a escuchar bien, pero que sonó mucho a "Tendría que aplicar esa frase a _todos_ sus hijos..."

Hel, en frente suyo, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"No siempre se puede todo, Heim..." le dijo en secreto.

"Así que, si me prestan todos atención, voy a leer un pasaje del libro de las horas, y luego comenzaremos con el banquete..."

* * *

**Dejen reviews! La verdad q me encanta este fandom n.n**


	16. XVI: Sobre el baile

La luz de la luna, llena y perfecta, entraba a raudales por los inmensos ventanales, y hacía que los muchísimos candelabros encendidos fueran casi innecesarios.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

La sala misma parecía moverse al compás de la música.

El libro de las horas ya había sido guardado. Marido y mujer se miraban, contentos, mientras la noche se apoderaba de los invitados. Todo había salido perfecto. Freyr sostenía con caballerosidad a Skuld, quien no podía retener más las lágrimas de emoción. No lo había soportado tan bien como Urd, que miraba a los recién casados con orgullo, apoyada contra una columna. Esa predicción se le había escapado. Mejor.

Freyr y Skuld. Quién lo hubiera pensado... los había tomado por sorpresa a todos. Urd sonreía también por ellos. El futuro de Asgard, habiéndose evitado temporalmente el Ragnarök, se veía atractivo.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

Loki, con una expresión divertida, y un poco traviesa, murmuraba en el oído de Mayura cosas que escuchaba solamente ella. Seguían sentados a la mesa mientras todos bailaban, y la chica no dejaba de sonrojarse. El dios parecía entretenido, y sus dedos largos y finos se entrelazaban en los mechones rosados de ella.

Mayura era su centro de atención.

Heimdall observaba la escena por encima del hombro de Hel, sobre el cual estaba apoyado su mentón. Bailaban muy juntos; Hel se sentía protegida, y él se sentía... _bien_.

Loki se levantó de su asiento, y tomando a su acompañante de la mano la ayudó a incorporarse también. Mayura temblaba como una hoja, sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos dejando entrever nerviosismo. El dios del caos se limitaba a sonreír, infundiéndole coraje sin tener que hablar.

Heimdall miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado. No, prefería no ver.

"Cómo va todo?," susurró cerca del oído de su pareja de baile.

"Bailas muy bien, Heim," confesó Hel, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por el dios más apuesto de Asgard. "Todavía no entiendo cómo es que alguien como yo... terminó junto a alguien como tú..."

"Eres cautivadora," dijo él sin avergonzarse, "A veces me pregunto si Loki mismo no fue el que te encerró en el Helheim para evitar tener que lidiar con tus pretendientes..."

Ella se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. "No digas eso de papá...y..." Se concedió un poco de espacio para ver a Heimdall a los ojos: "Hablando de él, dónde está?"

Heimdall puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hel, si fuera tú, realmente _no_ intentaría averiguarlo..."

* * *

**

* * *

Perdón por la demora!!! Pregunta para mis lectores: quieren que le vaya dando un final al fic, o preferirían que lo siga?**


End file.
